


Playing Hard to Master

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Romance, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey Kanata is a hairdresser. Benjamin Solo is a businessman.Rey Kanata is a submissive. Benjamin Solo is a dominant.And that is how their worlds collide.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Scissors & Comb

**Author's Note:**

> Based on “Playing Hard to Master: Masters Unleashed #2), by the author Sparrow Beckett.  
> Credit to "Sparrow Beckett" who wrote this beautiful novel 😍

[ ](https://ibb.co/wpWS5Fp)

* * *

Rey was the last hairdresser standing after a long day of work at her foster mother’s hair salon “Takonada”. She was sweeping up the station with a sanitizer and re-arranging the dye bottles before heading home after such a long and busy day. Exhausted, Rey leaned over the shampoo station and splashed her face with cold water.

By day, Rey cut and styled hair, but by night, Rey liked to be dominated in the bedroom. But Rey had one problem; she loved a strong Dom, but it was so hard to find one that could handle a bratty sub who liked to talk back.

“ _God knows I am not looking for something serious after my last disastrous relationship._ ” Rey thought, “ _But it would be nice to have someone to play with after dark._ ”

Suddenly, the bell dinged, and Rey could hear the front door swing open. Feeling irritated and extremely tired, she rounded the corner into the lobby.

“I could have sworn I locked the door.” Rey muttered angrily. “We are closed!!” she said, shouting to whomever had the audacity to show up for a haircut at 10 PM.

“Oh, I am sorry.”

Rey stopped dead in her tracks as a tall, gorgeous stranger ducked into the salon.

“I am so sorry, but can I lay low here for a minute?” the stranger said quickly, with short breaths.

A little tipsy and swaying, the gorgeous stranger flashed a bright, but devious smile beneath unruly dark locks. “Please?” he added.

“Are you hiding from the cops?” Rey eyed the stranger suspiciously.

“No. Cops would be easier to deal with.” The stranger murmured, looking behind his shoulder at the front door.

“Really? Should I make a call to test that theory?” Rey gritted on her teeth, already walking to the front desk to use the phone.

“Please don’t.” the stranger blurted.

Rey stopped before picking up the telephone handset, turning to eye him with a raised eyebrow, “So, who are you hiding from?”

“Two drunk idiots. Can I hide here?” the stranger pleaded.

“I don’t know.” Rey answered warily.

“Oh, come on. Have a heart.”

“I do have a heart. I am just choosing to use my brain at the moment.”

“Look, can I ask for your name?”

“It’s Rey.”

“Rey.” The stranger repeated. He said her name slowly as if tasting it on his tongue. He looked deep into her eyes, and for a second, time seemed to stop.

“Rey, you can trust me. I swear.” He continued.

“I don’t even know you.” Rey replied, feeling irritated yet curious about the tall, dark and handsome stranger.

Suddenly, both of them heard two people approach outside.

“I am out of time. Please don’t them I am here.” The stranger begged. And before Rey could even respond, the stranger ducked behind the front desk.

“Wait, who are you?” Rey urged.

“I am Ben. It’s nice to meet you.” He said quickly before diving out of sight just as a pair of tall, well-built men knocked on the front door and stumbled through.

“Miss, we are sorry to bother you. But have you, be any chance, seen a particularly gruffy gentleman pass through here?” one of the men asked.

“Sorry, I haven’t seen anyone fitting that description.” Rey stepped in front of the desk to hide her fugitive better. She could hear him whisper just loud enough for her to hear.

“Thank you.”

“Are you sure? He is about six-foot-two, strong build …”

The other man interrupted, “And as ugly as a toad.”

The second man was a little tipsier with a thick English accent. He laughed heartily at his own joke.

“That’s bullshit.” Rey heard Ben grit under his teeth. Rey causally swung her foot back and kicked him.

“Nope, sorry. No one like that here.” Rey replied with a false smile.

“That’s too bad. Well, have a good night.” Said the second man.

Suddenly, Ben slipped, and the office rack behind the front desk clattered to the floor behind Rey. Sheepishly, Rey smiled up at the two men.

“Solo, come on out, now.” The second man smirked.

“Oh, hey, guys! What are the odds I would run into you here?” Ben Solo stood up behind Rey, who suddenly felt very small as he towered over her.

“You have got one loyal friend, hiding you like that.”

“Don’t I know it?” Ben said, as he placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder and smiled down at her.

“Thanks, Rey.” Ben whispered to her.

The British guy pulled Ben into a headlock, mussing his long hair. “Thought you could run from the groom, huh?”

“Oh. Are you two getting married?” asked Rey, her eyes automatically moving between both men.

“Me and him? Oh no!!! Big orges are not my type.” The British guy snickered, “I am tying the knot next weekend. These foolish men are my groomsmen.” Then he continued, “I am Armitage. This is Poe and the dirty mop you have been hiding is Ben.”

“Oh, well, congratulations. You sure know how to pick them.” Rey smirked.

“Oh, she wounds me!” Poe slapped his hand over his heart and fake fainted into Armitage’s arms, who actually dropped him unceremoniously on the floor with a grunt.

“We happen to be in the middle of my bachelor’s party. It is lucky we found him here. Our dear Ben has actually been refusing to get a haircut.”

“And Armitage’s wife-to-be will kill him if his groomsman shows up looking like a wet sheep.” Poe continued, rising from the floor and swaying a little.

“If we strap him down in one of your chairs, would you be able to take a little off the top?” Armitage asked thoughtfully. Ben tried to lunge for the door, but Poe grabbed him.

“Do I not get a say here?” Ben shouted.

“Not in the least, my friend”, Poe smirked evilly.

“Well… I guess I could-” Rey said.

“Perfect. Where would you like him?” Armitage shouted happily.

“From behind.”

“Huh?” Dameron opened his mouth like a gaping fish.

_“Crap. Did I just said that out loud?”_

Silently, Rey pointed to an empty chair at her station. Both Armitage and Poe hoisted Ben off his feet.

“Lead the way, Rey!” Poe said.

The two big guys carried a struggling Ben into the salon and shoved him down into Rey’s chair.

“Have anything we can tie him up with?” Poe smirked.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Rey said, feeling a little worried about this aggressive behaviour, though she thought if Ben really wanted to leave, he would have easily knocked both men.

“Be a good boy for Rey, Ben Boy. We will see you when you are nice and pretty.” Poe teased.

“Fuck you both.” Ben mumbled, as Armitage and Poe headed for the door, their laughs so loud.

“Oh, and Solo, don’t forget. You still need a date for the wedding.” Armitage winked at Rey before slipping out into the night. Once the door shut behind them, silence fell over.

“Hmm. You didn’t want a haircut, so you hid in a hair salon?” Rey asked lightly.

“I figured it’d be the last place they would look.”

“They seem to know you better than that.”

Ben settled into the chair and said nothing. Silence enveloped both of them.

_“I should probably make small talk. He seems to be really nervous about his hair.” Rey thought._

“So, looking forward to this wedding?”

“More looking forward to the reception.”

“Do you guys party hard?”

“You could say that.”

Rey laughed and draped a towel over Ben’s shoulders. He tensed. “Look, we really don’t need to do this. My hair is fine.” Ben said as he stood up.

Rey shrugged before saying, “That’s fine. You know where the door is.”

Rey folded her arms and watched as Ben walked across the room and stopped in front of a mirror. “Ugh. It’s pretty shaggy, isn’t it?” he murmured.

Rey shrugged again. Ben sighed and walked back to the station.

“Just don’t shave it off.” Ben said wistfully before sitting back down. He raised his eyes to gaze into Rey’s eyes in the mirror, “Make me look good, Rey.”

“I will.” She replied with a smile.

_“Like you need any help with that.” Rey thought._

Rey ran her hands through his thick hair, testing the texture. “Beautiful.” She whispered.

“What?”

_“Oh my God. What is wrong with me?”_

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Huh. I could have sworn I heard something.”

“Old building. Creaky floorboards.” Rey laughed nervously and caught him smirking in the mirror.

_“Oh, man. He sees right through me.”_

Bending close, Rey pulled two strands of hair down past his jaw, measuring the length. Close to his neck, Rey breathed him in. His musk was sweet and powerful – almost like cinnamon. It warmed her.

“Wait. What’s this?”

Ben suddenly took Rey’s wrist and pulled it close. He pushed up Rey’s sleeve to expose a small tattoo – her subtle tribute to BDSM. “It’s – it’s nothing”. Rey stammered, her cheeks flaming red, and tried to pull her wrist from his grip.

“It’s a whip. Are you into kink?”

“Um, that’s none of your business.”

“I will take that as a yes.”

“Look, I don’t know what you are talking about, I don’t even know what a kinkster is.” Rey said defensively.

“Is that’s why you are using the right terminology?”

_“Oops.” Rey thought._

“Look, I would know this symbol anywhere – the black shading – the leather design. You don’t have to be embarrassed.” A few moments of silence, and, “I am into kink, too.”

“You-you are?” Rey stammered.

“I am.” Ben confirmed with a smile.

He ran a thumb over the tattoo, his grip firm. Rey’s heart raced.

_“I wonder if he is a Dom.”_

Ben let go of her wrist and looked up at her, a devious smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“Are you in the scene around here?”

“A little. I go to the local dungeon once in a while: The First Order.”

“I do, too. I don’t remember seeing you there.”

“Well, I am not that memorable.”

“No- “ Ben turned to her, his eyes like steel. He looked her up and down. “I would remember you.”

_“Whoa. He is definitely a Dom.”_

Rey squirmed under his gaze, turning her scissors over in her hands and trying to change the topic. “Um. Well, let’s do this haircut.”

“Okay. I am trusting you with my life – my hair, Rey.” Ben winked at her.

Trying desperately to clear her head, Rey combed through Ben’s hair to get the tangles out.

“It is weird we have never run into each other.” Ben continued from where they stopped.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Are you in a relationship or something?”

“Uh, you first.” Rey said, biting her lip nervously.

“What?”

“You answer the question then I will answer the question.”

“I am single.” Ben replied, matter-of-factly.

Rey noticed his sly smile in the mirror and shook her head to keep concentrating on cutting his hair.

“Um, me too. I was in a relationship for a while. But he couldn’t handle my bratty side. It has scared a lot of guys actually.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. A brat is like a fine wine. You need a refined plate to enjoy her.” Ben said a in low voice, staring at her through the mirror.

_“Does that mean he is into brats?”_

Rey swallowed hard and ran her hands through his hair again, imagining him on top of her, pinning her down.

“Follow me, I am going to wash your hair.”

Rey felt Ben close behind her as she led him to the shampoo station. He laid his head down, and Rey turned on the water. Rey washed his wet, velvety hair quickly, working the shampoo in with rough hands. Her need to close the place and head back to her comfy bed was overpowering her desire to spend some more time with the gorgeous stranger. Soap trickled into Ben’s eyes and he winced.

“Ow!! In a hurry, are we?” he asked, blinking rapidly.

“Yeah, well, some of us didn’t plan on a late-night appointment.”

“Shit, you got me there.”

Rey slapped on some conditioner and threw him a towel as she walked him back to her chair.

“Okay. Moment of truth. Close your eyes. Don’t open them until I tell you to.”

“I am usually the one giving the orders, but okay.” Ben said with a raised eyebrow, but he shut his eyes.

Rey blew dry his hair with a round brush until it took a new shape.

“Okay. Open your eyes.” Rey said nervously, hoping that he would like what she did to his hair.

Likewise, Ben nervously and slowly opened his eyes, “Oh, It looks good. I had no idea my hair could do that.”

“You are welcome.” Rey smiled, feeling triumphant.

“Thank you. How can I repay you?”

“Well, it’s 25 dollars.”

“No, I mean, I am going to pay you, of course, but how can I really repay you? You went out of your way and you did a great job.”

“You can ….tell all your friends. Word of mouth helps business.”

“Oh, I will be definitely be telling them all about you, don’t you worry about that.” Ben smiled genuinely at her. “I was planning on hitting the First Order tomorrow night. To see if I could find someone to play with.”

Rey’s heart did a backflip. Ben rose out of the chair and turned to her. His broad chest just inches away.

“I have tried that, but apparently, I am too much of a brat for most guys there.” Rey said, feeling quite disappointed. “Whenever I talk back to Doms, they squirm and let me get away with it. I need a man who will punish me for being a bad girl.”

“I am not most guys. Try me.” Ben challenged.

Rey looked up at Ben, and the obvious dare in his eyes made her bite her lip.

“Uh, we have some shampoo samples I can send you home with. Hang on.” Silently cursing, Rey dug awkwardly though her cabinet and pulled out a handful of plastic packets. She stuffed them in Ben’s hands.

“Uh, thanks.” Ben said, feeling quite confused at her behaviour. “So, the First Order. Meet me there?” he asked again.

“I…might need more persuading.”

“Is that so? Usually, I put my sub to work. Not the other way around.” Ben smirked.

Rey turned and marched towards the lobby. She heard him hot on her heels. As she walked Ben out into the night, he handed her 40 dollars in cash.

“Oh, it is only 25. I don’t think I have change for 40.”

“Keep it.”

Rey shook her head, “No, it’s way too much. I can’t.”

“Keep it and buy me a drink tomorrow night – 10:00 at the bar. We will call it even.”

Rey tried to look for a way out of this challenge, but he had her cornered.

“Fine.”

“Good girl.”

Ben took her phone from her hand and put his number in it. He handed it back to her. Feeling victorious, he grinned, running a hand through his freshly cut hair.

“See you tomorrow night, Rey. Oh, and rest up. I have got big plans for you.” Ben said, before disappearing into the night.

* * *


	2. First Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rey is the prefect mix of "good girl" and "badass girl".

[ ](https://ibb.co/ws8nQ6K)

* * *

After her unexpected meeting with Ben, Rey drifted through the next morning in a daze.

_“I can’t believe I met a Dom last night that might be able to handle me.”_

Rey thought as she hovered in front of the homeless shelter she was trying to save, barely registering the flyers she was handing out.

_“Should I really meet Ben at the First Order tonight? He could be one hell of a fun-night stand.”_

“So, who took you home last night?”

Rey snapped out of attention and turned to her best friend, Finn. He gave her a curious smile as he handed out another flyer. “I have never seen you so distracted when we hand out flyers.”

Then he narrowed his eyes before saying, “You are floating up and down this street like you met Chris Evans last night.”

“You know he is not my type.”

“Don’t try to distract me, what’s up with you?”

“I am fine. I am totally focused.” At the same moment, a woman passed Rey on the sidewalk. As she passed, Rey thrusted a flyer at her with too much enthusiasm that the poor woman flinched.

“Please help us save this central no-freeze homeless shelter. If it closes, it will leave countless people on the streets.” Rey said quickly and the woman took the flyer hesitantly, looking a bit afraid, before walking away.

“See? I am totally fine.” Rey turned to Finn and smiled.

“Spill it, peanut. Who did you meet?”

“Uh, just a new client.” Rey hesitated.

“Oh, yeah! What was his name?”

“I don’t necessarily have to remember the name of every client.”

“Haha. Very funny.” Finn deadpanned.

Rey glanced at Finn before sighing, “Okay, So, I was closing up last night, and these three guys came into the salon.”

“Rey! My God, I admire and envy your stamina.” Finn laughed.

“Good God, Finn, It’s not what you think, get your mind out of the gutter.” Rey said, and Finn couldn’t stop laughing. She continued, “This guy’s two best friends forced him to get an impromptu haircut for this wedding and he was-“

Rey trailed off as she remembered Ben’s dazzling, carefree smile and his beautiful eyes.

“He was what?”

“He was totally hot.”

“Are we talking a 10?”

“We are actually talking a 16.”

“Seriously?” Finn arched his eyebrow, surprised to see his best friend head-over-heels with a stranger she met less than a day ago.

“Yeah. He was gorgeous. And he was funny and actually into kink like me.” Rey said, lowering her voice at the end of her sentence, so no one would hear.

“No way! Is he a Dom?” Finn exclaimed.

“He is. And I think he might be into bratty girls.”

“Wow. He sounds perfect for you.”

Rey frowned, “Slow down here. I am not looking for anything serious.”

“Still a little jaded after that last relationship?” Finn asked sympathetically.

“Try my last three relationships.” Rey replied sadly.

Finn placed the remaining flyers under his arm and started counting on his fingers, “Oh, yeah. There was William, and then there was Banner and before him there was Ian.”

“Yes, thank you Finn for reciting their names to me. I remember.” Rey deadpanned. “Ugh, there were all too serious. They thought they could change me into something I am not.”

“And what are you not?” Finn tilted his head and asked.

“A good girl.” Rey said with grin. “But this guy is different. He seems to like my bratty side. He doesn’t mind it at all.”

“When are you seeing him again?”

“Well, he invited me to the First Order tonight actually.”

“Oh, my God! You have to go!”

“I don’t know.” Rey replied, still hesitant about going.

“Since when do you get all shy and nervous, peanut?” Finn smirked.

_“Since I met him, apparently.”_

Rey shrugged her shoulders. “He is just different.”

“You are going and you are calling me straight after to give me every single dirty detail.”

Rey laughed, and a man hurried down the street and Finn tried to hand him a flyer.

“Excuse me, sir. City Council plans to shut down this shelter, which will leave dozens of homeless people on the streets this winter-“

“Tell them to get jobs like everyone else.” The man shouted angrily. He checked his expensive watch before walking past Rey, bumping harshly into Finn’s shoulder.

Rey and Finn turned to stare daggers at the retreating rude guy.

“Wow, if I ever turn into a wealthy entitled douche like that, please feel free to shoot me.” Rey said, still starring at the douche man.

“You? Please, you are not exactly looking to get rich. You donate every extra dollar you earn to shelters like this.”

“True, shelters are important places. They mean a lot to me.” Rey said in a low voice, turning around to look at the shelter’s main gate.

“Of course, they do. They saved you and me on more than one cold night when we were little.” Finn turned, too, gazing emotionally at the shelter they were trying so hard to save.

“I am so lucky to live comfortably now. Maz is the best mother I could have asked for. But I don’t need any more money that I have. I want to give back as much as I can.”

“Do you think we can really save this place?” Finn asked Rey, suddenly afraid that they may not be able to save it.

“It will be tough, but we are certainly going to try.” Rey answered with determination.

Finn took the flyers from Rey’s hands. “Let me finish this while you go get ready for your date.”

“But-“

“No buts!! Off with you. Make me proud, peanut.”

“Okay. Thanks, Finn.” Rey smiled, placing a kiss on Finn’s cheek, before leaving.

Rey walked back home to her apartment and studied herself in her bedroom’s mirror, turning this way and that way to make sure she looked presentable. She met Ben wearing her work clothes and she wanted him to see her differently on their first “night” out together. She really wanted to impress him.

She opted for something bold and seductive that would fit into the place they were going to go to. In her outfit, Rey looked both sexy and powerful.

“Here I come.”

After giving the password to the bouncer, Rey descended into the “First Order” and was swept up in the music and the leather-clad crowd. It’s been a while since Rey last visited this place.

She felt good to be back there. Rey weaved through the dance floor and made it to the bar. She scanned the room, but there was no sign of Ben. She wondered if he was going to show; it was getting late.

Finally, Rey decided to go to the bar and order a drink until Ben showed up.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Rey turned her head to find a huge meathead staring down at her.

“No, thanks, I am wait-“

“I am Lance.”

“Okay, Lance, thanks but no, thanks. I am waiting for someone.”

“Maybe I can change your mind.” Lance smiled.

Rey huffed and turned on her heels, disappearing into the crowd.

“Idiot.”

Suddenly, something caught Rey’s eye, as a small crowd began to gather around a female dancer bound in ropes. As Rey got closer, the crowd cheered loudly as the dancer began to strip away one rope after the other, working each delicate knot. Next, she peeled her corset slowly, revealing two jeweled tassels on her nipples.

“Enjoying the show?” A deep voice suddenly said.

Rey’s heart leapt at the sound of Ben’s voice. She span to find him grinning down at her.

“You didn’t answer. Seeing something you like?”

“I do.” Then she raised her hand and lightly touched a lock of his raven hair. “My masterpiece.”

Ben laughed lightly before saying, “I was actually referring to the dance.”

“Oh.” Rey felt embarrassed, and retreated her hand from Ben’s hair, but Ben was quick enough to catch her wrist in his much larger hand, “I am glad you showed up. I thought for a moment you wouldn’t.”

“I promised.” Rey shrugged lightly.

“You look nice.” He said, his fingers tracing the zipper on her front, making her shiver a bit.

“Thank you.” Rey gulped. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Can I get you a drink?” Ben asked.

“No.” Rey answered quickly.

“Why not?”

“I promised I would buy you a drink, remember?” Rey smirked.

“I was hoping you forgot that.” Ben winced a little.

“A deal is a deal. I am a woman of my word.” Rey lifted her chin a bit.

“Alright then.” Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and effortlessly, he muscled his way through the thick crowd, while keeping his grip on her, firm yet gentle.

“What would you like?” Ben asked as soon as they reached the bar.

“Martini.”

“Dry or dirty?”

“Dirty.”

“Just my type.” Ben smirked.

Suddenly, Rey felt a heavy hand landing on her shoulder. She turned around and her heart sank as she found Lance glaring at her.

“Hello, again.” Lance sneered.

“Who is this, Rey?” Ben asked, looking suspiciously at Lance.

“He is-“

“Why waste your time with this pretty boy? I can show you the real deal, doll.” Lance interrupted, before he leaned in, his lips getting closer to Rey’s face. “Let me show you what you are missing.” But before he could come any closer, Rey shoved him with all her strength.

“What the-“

“Next time a girl says No, it means No, you idiot.” Rey shouted.

“I was just trying to compliment you.” Lance yelled at her.

“Take a hint and fuck off.” Rey yelled back. Fuming, Lance took one look at Ben, then he turned around and disappeared into the crowd without another word.

“I could have handled the guy, you know? I just didn’t know if you knew him.” Ben said, frowning and glancing at the direction where Lance disappeared.

“It’s okay. I can handle myself pretty well.”

Ben looked at Rey with a raised eyebrow, “You really had everything under control. That is sexy.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Rey smiled.

“Okay, new deal. I am buying you that drink.” Ben announced.

“But-“

“I insist. You earned it.” As he handed Rey her drink, Ben gestured to the other end of the room.

“Come on. We have a table over there.”

“We?”

Ben smirked and said nothing. Rey followed Ben across the room to a private booth where Poe and Hux sat with two beautiful women.

“Hey, Hux, look who came.” Poe said happily as soon as his eyes spotted Rey.

“Rey. My savior.” Hux cheered.

“Your savior? She is my savior. It’s my wedding.” Said Phasma.

“I thought it was our wedding.” Hux smirked.

“Yes, whatever. Our wedding.” Phasma smirked at her fiancé. “By the way, your hair looks fabulous, Ben. Good job, Rey.” Phasma continued.

“Thanks, Phasma. Rey, you remember my friends Hux and Poe. This is Hux’s fiancée, Phasma and this is Poe’s girlfriend, Elena.”

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you.” Rey said.

“You too, Rey. Nice work on the hair.” Phasma replied.

“Thanks. It was no big deal.”

“Trust me, Rey. It is a big deal. I didn’t want a mop in my wedding photos.” Phasma said, smirking at Ben.

“Hey, I am standing right here!!” Ben shouted.

“I bet he screamed when you cut his hair.” Phasma chuckled.

“No, he was a good boy.” Rey said, before sitting down next to Ben.

“So, Rey, do you like being a hairstylist?” Elena asked.

“Yes, actually. I have been doing it for a long time. But I really want to go to law school.”

“Oh, really?” Phasma asked.

“Yes. Someday. I want to be a public interest lawyer.” Rey replied, her eyes turned a bit dreamy, thinking about her big dream. Ben turned his head to stare at Rey. He arched an eyebrow, looking surprised.

“That’s great, Rey. I am a substance abuse counselor.” Phasma said to Rey.

“Wow. You must be doing a big difference in your patients’ lives.” Rey declared, already feeling a ton of respect towards Phasma and the role she was making.

“It is not an easy job, but I do what I can.”

“Has Ben here told you what he does?” Poe suddenly asked, interrupting the girls’ conversation.

“Uh, no.” Rey answered, glancing at Ben with a confused look.

Ben glared at Poe, before turning to Rey and saying a little nervously, “I am in shipping.”

Rey opened her mouth automatically to ask him about it, but nothing came to mind. Suddenly, the group burst in a fit of laughter.

Hux turned to Rey, “We are not laughing at you, Rey. It’s just Ben’s job is so boring that it always kills the conversation.”

“Well, I don’t think it is boring.” Rey shrugged a bit, looking at Ben.

“You don’t?” Ben asked.

“No. I mean everyone needs their packages delivered, right?”

“Yeah, sure.” Poe replied drily.

The group chatted together a bit, then Hux stood up and said, “It was nice meeting you, Rey. But you know the drill, lots of sudden last-minute preps for the wedding. So, Phas and I have to get going.” The couple said their good-byes to the rest of the group and before they left, Phasma turned to Ben, “By the way, Ben, have you a found a date yet?”

Colour rose in Ben’s face. “No, not yet.”

“Get on it, then. Nice to meet you, Rey.” Phasma gave Rey a knowing smile and she hugged Ben, before she left with Hux.

As soon as the couple left, Ben turned to Rey, “So, we can stay here with the very nice couple over there, or we can go to my favourite hiding place? What do you choose?”

“Lead the way.” Rey smiled, feeling excited for whatever place Ben was taking her to.

Ben put his hand on Rey’s back and led her through the crowd. He whispered something to a bouncer and the bouncer pulled back a curtain. Through a long corridor, Ben led Rey to a lush, private room.

“Wow, I didn’t know this room existed.” Rey exclaimed, looking around, feeling mesmerized by the elegant room.

“Not so many people know about it. But my friends and I know the owner.”

Rey sat on one of the couches, and Ben followed suit, his knee so close to Rey’s.

“So, you want to be a lawyer?” Ben asked.

“Yes, eventually.”

“Are you sure you are a sub? Lawyers are pretty controlling.” Ben tilted his head.

“Well, I can relinquish control. If I am persuaded.”

Ben leaned closer to Rey and asked in a husky voice, “And how would you be persuaded?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

“Oh, is that so?” Ben arched his eyebrow.

“Unfortunately ... for you.”

“Fine. Do you want to play?”

“Why not, sir?”

In an instant, Ben had Rey’s arms pinned above her head, making her gasp. Closely, Ben leaned in his body hovering just over hers.

“Tell me what you like, Rey.” Ben whispered.

“Guess.” Rey murmured.

“You will regret pushing me, brat.” Ben stated, his face blank.

“What? Do you need to find your balls first?”

Ben’s mouth twitched. He squeezed Rey’s wrists and she squirmed beneath him. He leaned closer.

“One more outburst like that and you will be punished.” Ben said darkly.

“Oh, did I hit a nerve?” Rey mocked.

“Careful, girl.” Ben gritted his teeth.

Rey arched her back up, and said, “I am sorry, sir. I didn’t know you were so sensitive about your balls. Do you need help finding them?”

“Oh, you are a bold one, aren’t you?” Ben said with a tiny smile. His lips got closer to hers and Rey closed her eyes expectantly. Suddenly, Ben released her wrists and she blinked.

“What-?”

“I warned you.” Ben shrugged.

“That’s my punishment?” Rey asked, baffled.

“No, your punishment is that you are going with me to the wedding.” Ben smirked.

Before Rey could respond, the room’s door banged open and Poe appeared on the doorstep.

“Okay, my friend, time to go.”

“Now?!!” Ben angrily exclaimed.

“You see, my girl and I have some planned night activities that must be done indoors.” Poe smiled widely. “And you my dear friend, is our ride. So, come quickly.”

Poe tugged Ben out of the room and Rey followed them. Ben turned back to yell at Rey, “So, the wedding?”

“I am not so sure of that. It’s not really my area.” Rey answered.

“You make it sound like it is your decision. I wasn’t asking.” Ben stated, showing his blank face again. Rey swallowed heavily, starring at him with wide eyes.

“I will text you the details, don’t be late, brat.” Ben winked, before Poe could drag him away.

* * *

  
  



	3. The Wedding

[ ](https://ibb.co/6gsHjXC)

* * *

It was the morning of Phasma and Hux’s wedding. The wedding Ben asked Rey to attend. Well, more like “ _ordered_ ” her to attend.

Rey was lying on her bed, staring at her ceiling and playing back every moment of her last encounter with Ben.

_“He has such an easygoing, fun-loving side to him. And then there’s his other side. The darker side. His hot, powerful, Dom side.”_ She thought.

Rey still couldn’t believe that she actually agreed to be Ben’s date to this wedding. She was so nervous to meet him again, which was weird. Rey was never nervous about dates. Why was that one any different?

Suddenly, Rey’s phone buzzed, and she picked it up from the bedside table. It was a message from Ben.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

“Oh, bollocks.” Rey whispered, imagining Ben at the moment, staring down at her with an arched eyebrow, asking if she was ignoring him. She held her phone tightly and decided to text back.

[ ](https://ibb.co/3FjCpp2)

[ ](https://ibb.co/hL7KDWm)

“Okay. He is good, I will give him that.” Rey laughed at her phone. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/qRw5NDX)   
[no photos to show](https://imgbb.com/)

Rey plugged her phone into the charger and pulled herself out of bed, trying to calm her racing heart. She went back and forth in her small bedroom, thinking about what to wear and whether she would be able to survive a whole day with Ben or not.

Rey headed to open her closet and ran a hand over her face when she saw its messy state. Feeling lost about what she could wear, she opted for a shower first, and then she went to dig through her clothes.

“Let’s see what I should pick.”

In the back of her closet, lied a silver back-less dress that Maz practically ordered her to buy over six months ago, telling her that every woman should have a beautiful dress in her closet for “special” nights. Apparently, Rey’s special night was tonight.

“Here goes nothing.” Rey murmured before picking up the dress.

* * *

Rey drove to the address Ben texted her, and she was shocked by what she saw when she arrived; a white beautiful reception tent overlooking the sea. It was breathtaking. The place was decorated with crisp linen tablecloths, polished sterling silverware and fresh peony centerpieces.

“Wow, this must have cost a fortune.” Rey said to herself, mesmerized by the view.

“Our married-to-be couple don’t care about money that much.”

Rey turned quickly to find Ben standing behind her with a smile on his face, “Oh, hi.” Rey said, feeling embarrassed because Ben heard what she said. She was afraid he would think she was offending his friends or the way they spent their own money. But, Ben didn’t really seem to notice her distress or even acknowledge what she said earlier.

“Hello, Rey.” Stunning in his tailored suit, Ben cocked an eyebrow at her, “Glad you came.”

“Yeah, me, too.”

“Let’s party this wedding as quickly as possible, so I can have you all to myself.”

Rey’s heart skipped a beat, and Ben’s eyes suddenly grew serious, “Let’s see this outfit. Turn for me, Rey.”

Playfully, Rey gave him a quick spin, knowing that maybe the best dress in her decent closet wasn’t what he asked for. But, seeing the look of approval on his face, Rey’s cheeks turned pink as she felt his eyes travel up her body.

Desperately trying to distract herself, she asked, “Um, so aren’t you supposed to be with Hux? Straightening his bowtie, grounding him, preventing him from having cold feet, you know, these sorts of things?”

“Well, Poe has all this handled already.” Ben shrugged.

“Still, you are the best man, you should be supporting your friend through his last few hours as a free single man.” Rey chuckled lightly.

“I am doing my best. But I wanted to sneak out for a moment.”

“What for?”

“If you want to know, you must come with me.” Then Ben turned and waved for Rey to follow him. Rey cocked an eyebrow at him, but she already knew that he didn’t need to ask her twice.

Intrigued, Rey followed Ben through the tent, up into a lodge, and into another one that has been turned into a makeshift kitchen.

“This is my favourite place.” Ben said.

“The kitchen.” Rey deadpanned.

“I love food.”

“Oh, maybe that’s why you are so huge.” Rey commented quickly, then did a double-take of what she said.

“I don’t know whether I should take this as a compliment or an insult.” Ben said as he slightly titled his head.

“Oh, please, look at yourself. Have you seen yourself? I would never call you huge. You must know I am kidding.” Rey laughed awkwardly, trying to cover up what she just said.

“Never say never, Rey. You haven’t seen all of me.”

Rey bit her lower lip and looked around, “Um, well. That’s a lot of food.”

Sensing her slight discomfort, Ben commented, “Yes, well, it is a big wedding.”

“But still. I mean, I think so many people waste money on fancy cars, buying houses, eating out all the time, while other people have so little. It’s unfair.”

“There you are.” Poe’s voice suddenly said. Both Rey and Ben turned as Poe jogged into the kitchen.

“How did I know I will find you here?” Poe asked Ben suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

“You know me.” Ben shrugged, “Is everything okay with the groom?”

“Oh, yeah. He is the most excited groom I have ever seen, which is really weird. I am actually here to talk to Rey.”

“Me?” Rey asked, surprised.

“Yes. There’s an emergency in the bridal suite.” Poe shortly explained, then he led Rey and Ben to the bridal’s room, where Rey left the boys outside and headed inside alone.

“Oh, Rey. Thank God.” Phasma said in relief as soon as she spotted Rey. Phasma looked stunning in her wedding dress, but she smiled weakly as she ran her hands though her short hair.

“Phasma, you look breathtaking.” Rey smiled widely at her.

“No, I don’t. I look like I just rolled out of bed and tossed a 10,000 dollar dress on.” Phasma mumbled, apparently on the verge of crying.

“ _How much?_ ” Rey shouted in her mind.

“Phasma, it is not that bad.” One of Phasma’s friends said soothingly.

“Rey, this is Janine, my maid of honor. And she is terribly wrong.” Phasma said, obviously trying not to panic. “I don’t look like a bride. I am more like bride Chucky. I need your help, Rey. My hairstylist got a flat tire, and she can’t make it. Can you help me? I have seen how good a job you did on Ben.”

“I don’t know how well I can do it without my kit, but I will give it my best shot.” Rey said, trying to calm Phasma.

“Really? Oh, my God. Thank you.”

Quickly, Rey walked to where Phasma was sitting in front of the dresser, and she turned her hands through Phasma’s short hair, and as she began to style it, Phasma visibly relaxed. No bride wanted her wedding ruined because her hair wasn’t styled to her liking.

“Thank you so much for doing this, Rey. You are such a lifesaver.”

“It is no problem, really.” Rey smiled.

“We are so lucky to have such a talented hairdresser on standby, Rey.” Janine said.

“I am not that talented.” Rey mumbled shyly.

“That’s not what we heard.” Phasma smirked.

“Heard?”

“Seems like a certain tall, dark and mysterious man is quite taken with you, Rey.” Phasma said with a playful smile.

“Oh, I highly doubt that.” Rey murmured, trying to brush off the feeling of excitement rushing through her at hearing those words.

“Trust me. He is pretty serious when it comes to relationships.” Janine said.

“And he has never been this head over heels.” Phasma added.

“How do you know?” Rey asked Phasma, still working on her hair.

“You can say I have a sixth sense.”

“So you two…?” Rey asked Phasma hesitantly.

“What? No, never!! But he is a close friend. He is special, Rey.” Phasma answered with a wide smile.

“He really does sound special.” Rey whispered.

Before long, Phasma’s hair was done. Rey span her to face the mirror.

“What do you think?”

“Wow. It is gorgeous!!!!” Phasma said happily.

“It is awesome, Rey. You are a real artist.” Janine commented.

Phasma stood up and hugged Rey tightly. “Thank you, Rey. You saved my big day.”

“No thanks necessary. It was my pleasure.”

“Come on, Phasma. Time to give you to Hux.” Janine said, helping Phasma putting the final touches to her makeup before leaving the room. A few minutes later, Rey and Janine followed Phasma outside to a back-staged area, where Ben and Poe where standing.

“Look at the hair. You did it again.” Poe told Rey.

“I tried.” Rey humbly said.

“You did a great job. She looks gorgeous.” Ben said, and a twinge of jealousy flared in Rey’s belly. Though he wasn’t hers, she didn’t like that Ben saw another woman as gorgeous, even if she knew that Phasma was his friend.

“Thanks.” Rey flatly responded.

“She will never hold a candle to you.” Ben leaned to whisper in Rey’s ears.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I-“ Rey stumbled.

“Now, what do good girls say when a Dom compliments them?”

“Um… they say-“

“What?”

“Thank you.”

Ben took another step, closing the gap between their bodies.

“Thank you, what?”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Much better.”

Ben smiled down at Rey, studying her face. She fought to maintain eye contact.

“So, it must be nerve-wrecking to stand in front of all these people as a best man.” Rey said, changing the subject.

“I don’t get nervous. I am very much in control.”

“Why does that not surprise me?”

“What about you, Rey? Are you nervous?”

Ben’s chest brushed against hers. She wondered if he could feel her pounding heart.

“N-no.”

“You know, you should really stop trying to lie to me, bratty girl.”

Ben brushed a flyaway strand of hair from Rey’s face and his hand rested on her cheek He ran a finger under her chin. Rey tipped her head up and both their eyes met. His lips hovered inches from hers.

“Kiss me.” Ben ordered, before he leaned in. Rey closed her eyes, waiting for the moment their lips would connect. But suddenly, someone’s hand landed on Ben’s shoulder, pulling him away from her.

“Hey, lover boy, sorry to interrupt.” Poe chuckled.

“What?” Ben gritted, turning to face Poe.

“Flash News: Our best friend is getting married. He needs his best men.” Poe looked at Rey and added, “Sorry to steal him away, Rey. But unfortunately, his presence is needed.”

“Oh, please take him.” Rey said quickly, her heart beating wildly.

“Oh, you are giving up on me just like that?” Ben asked with a fake gasp.

“Your friend needs you.”

“I like you even more now, Rey. Come on, Big Ben, time to go.” Poe said, trying to usher Ben to the other side.

“I should go find my seat anyway.” Rey said.

“We are not done yet, bratty girl. Later.” Ben whispered, before Poe could whisk him away.

“Is that an order?”

“You bet it is. And here is another one. You will dance with me.” Rey blushed as Poe finally shoved Ben towards the procession. Rey let out a loud sigh.

“ _What I am going to do with this man? One moment he is dominant, the next moment he is kind and soft._ ” Rey thought.

“It is time, Rey. Can you take one last look at Phasma’s hair?” Janine’s voice pulled Rey out of her thoughts.

“Oh! Yes, sure.”

* * *

After checking Phasma’s hair one more time, Rey found her seat near the back. The music started and the procession began. Two little children, a boy and a girl, waddled down the aisle, carrying two baskets of petals. When Rey saw Ben walking down the aisle to stand next to the groom, she couldn’t help but picture herself in Phasma’s shoes. At that exact moment, Ben made eye contact with her. Before she could even stop herself, Rey winked at Ben, and he suppressed a grin.

Gradually, the music changed to a softer tone. Phasma floated down the aisle in her beautiful gown, looking radiant. Hux was watching her as if the rest of the world has faded away.

Rey’s eyes involuntarily darted to Ben, who was, surprisingly, gazing at her.

When Phasma reached Hux, he took her right hand and kissed her fingertips, and the ceremony began.

“Do you, Phasma, take Armitage to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the officiant pronounced.

“I do.” Phasma replied, smiling broadly at Hux.

“And do you, Armitage, take Phasma to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Always.” Hux said, smiling back at his bride.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” And with those words, Hux pulled Phasma close for their kiss and the audience clapped and cheered. At that moment, Ben locked his eyes with Rey’s, who returned his gaze with a shy smile, but he kept staring at her with what one would call ‘ _adoration_ ’.

_“Oh, my God. I am in deep trouble.”_ Rey thought.

* * *

After the ceremony, Rey made her way toward the reception tent, which was beautifully decorated with lanterns and autumn flowers.

“Are you doing okay?” Ben voice suddenly asked from behind her.

Rey jumped at hearing him. She turned and said, “Just tired.”

“Oh, don’t go tired on me just yet, Rey. I have big plans for you tonight.” Ben smirked.

And before Rey could muster a reply, Ben waved down a waiter holding flutes of champagne and he handed her one.

“Thanks.”

“Cheers.” Ben lifted his glass to his lips, and Rey stared at them; soft, plush and open.

Suddenly, Janine jumped into view and shouted happily, “Rey, come on! Phasma is going to throw the bouquet.”

“You better go.” Ben encouraged Rey with a smile.

“Oh, I am not sure I-“

“Oh, come on. It is a tradition.” Janine interrupted enthusiastically. Before she could lead Rey away, Ben leaned on Rey’s ear and murmured, “I am betting on you. Don’t let me down.”

“I never catch it.” Rey shrugged.

“I believe in you.”

“Fine. But if some crazy distant cousin knocks my teeth out, you are paying the dental bill.” Ben chuckled as Rey handed him her flute and walked onto the dance floor with Janine.

“Okay. Everyone. All the single ladies. Get ready.” Phasma cheered. She turned around and held her bouquet with both hands. Rey awkwardly hovered in the far back of the single-lady pack.

“Three, two, ONE!” Phasma shouted, then she threw the bouquet high in the air. Roses and peonies fell down and down before-

Hitting Rey’s open arms.

“YES!” Ben cheered.

Involuntarily, Rey held the bouquet to her chest, and Ben chuckled, “That’s my girl!”

“ _His girl?!_ ” Rey thought.

The crowd cheered as Rey instinctively rushed over to Ben, who folded her in a big bear hug.

“I caught it. I won.” Rey said with the enthusiasm of a child who had the biggest candy jar in Halloween.

“I knew you would do it. Perfect catch.” Ben cheered her with a high-five, and they both laughed.

* * *

Time went by, and before Rey knew it, a glass was clinked and the reception area fell quiet.

Poe stood up, facing everyone and pronounced, “We’d like to begin the toasts.” Then he continued, “Since I am one of the best men, I will go first. Though I believe we should save the best for last. Ben, would you like to start?” He turned to Ben, and winked playfully.

Dutifully, Ben stood up and walked to Poe. He swallowed before taking the microphone form Poe.

“Thanks for the great intro, Poe. You are a true friend.” Ben deadpanned and the audience laughed lightly.

“So, I met Hux in the first grade. And to be completely honest, I hated him.” The crowd laughed. Rey smiled, picturing small Ben and Hux.

Ben continued, “As you can imagine, things got worse over time. We were always competitors at school. Then it was sports, girls, college, and work. He has always been a great man.” The audience hummed in approval.

“And now he has met his match.” Ben said, pointing to Phasma and smiling at her. The crowd cheered again.

“I would openly say that when Phasma looks at Hux, she doesn’t see a perfect man. Because no human is prefect. She sees a man with flaws. But flaws that complement her own. That’s why they are a perfect match. Because they are two puzzle pieces, they are not perfect, but they perfectly complement each other.” Ben raised his glass. “To Phasma and Armitage. May you have a long, adventurous, happy and beautiful life together.”

As the bride, groom, and crowd toasted, Ben walked over to Rey.

“That was beautiful.” Rey smiled at him.

“Thanks.” Ben murmured, surprisingly, with a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

Poe was next, saying his words of toast. As he finished his speech, the DJ cracked up an upbeat song, and Ben stood and held his hand out to Rey.

“You owe me a dance.” Willingly, Rey took Ben’s hand and he wrapped his warm fingers around hers. He pulled her to her feet and guided her onto the crowded dance floor.

“Good girl.” Ben whispered as he placed his hands on Rey’s hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they both started swaying to the beat. And as Rey ground against Ben, she could feel him harden. She swallowed.

“So, tell me more about you, Rey. You like to play, but how rough?” Ben innocently asked, not looking the least bothered at his ‘ _hard_ ’ situation.

“Um…it depends. How rough are we talking?” Rey asked, trying to take her mind off the idea of jumping that man in front of everyone around them.

“Let’s keep details for another time, but on a scale from vanilla to hardcore, where do you stand?”

“I don’t like anything that causes permanent damage. Let’s just say that.” Rey said, her face suddenly a bit gloomy.

Ben sensed the change on her face expression, and he touched her cheek with his fingers and said seriously, “Me neither. I won’t hurt you.” Rey smiled lightly at him but said nothing.

“Had some bad luck in the past?” Ben asked gently.

“Just some guys who wanted less of a human being and more of a lifeless toy. Also, I like someone who can actually laugh and understand my bratty side.”

“Guys who want a perfect girl are so boring. Discipline is where all the fun lies.” Ben beamed.

“You might come to regret saying that. I am a lot of trouble, I was told.” Rey teased.

“That’s only because no one cared enough to help you mind your manners.” Ben’s large hands slid down Rey’s bare back, finding her butt. With a sly smile, Rey pushed him away, but he tugged her back with force and she gasped.

“Did I say we were done dancing?” Ben said with a blank face.

“No, but I don’t want you feeling me up in front of everyone.” Rey replied, not sure if she should be irritated or aroused.

“If you don’t behave, they will see a lot more than this.” Before Rey could respond, Ben squeezed a handful of her butt, and she clutched his suit jacket.

“Oh, you like that?” Ben smirked.

“No.”

“Lying again, I see.”

His hands slid up and found the small of her back, his large fingers grazing her bare skin.

“You like being touched here?” His fingers travelled higher and around until they landed on her ribcage, just below her breasts. “Maybe here, too?”

Rey’s heart raced, and she looked around to make sure no one was watching. Ben took her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his eyes.

“I know you want me, Rey.”

“I-“

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it, too.” Ben said in a low voice.

“No.”

“Say it, and you will be rewarded. Deny it, and you will regret it.”

“I wouldn’t want you if you were the last man in this room. And that included every man, even the grandpas.” Rey challenged him with a raised brow.

Ben chuckled lowly, “Oh, really?”

And before she knew it, Ben pulled Rey into a dark corner behind the DJ booth. He pinned her against a wall.

“Let me go.” Rey fought against his grip on her waist.

“I warned you.” Ben simply said.

“I do what I want.” Rey lifted her chin.

“No, you won’t.”

Ben span Rey roughly, tangled his fist in her loose hair and tugged gently. Rey tried to squirm from his grasp, but he held her firmly in place. Then, his free hand flew down hard on her ass. Rey gasped as a delicious wave of heat spread beneath his palm.

“Now be good.” Ben ordered.

“As if you could make me.” Rey gritted.

“Trust me, bratty girl. I am holding back. A lot.”

“I think you are all talk.” Rey mocked.

“Oh, really?” Ben pulled his hand back. Rey squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the harder slap. Waiting for him to not hold back.

“Ben, there you are.” Poe suddenly appeared behind them. Ben released Rey quickly as Poe appeared over his shoulder.

“Come on, Big Ben. Quit messing around. Your duty is not fulfilled yet. It is almost time.”

Without another word, Poe rushed toward the edge of the tent. Rey noticed a number of other people follow suit.

“Let’s go.” Ben told Rey.

“Go where?”

“You will see.”

“No straight answer? Just for once?”

“That would ruin the surprise.” Ben grabbed her hand and they both broke into a run.

* * *

Ben led Rey out to the rocky shoreline, and her breath suddenly left her body. Dozens of people in beautiful gowns and suits were lounging on the beach, watching the sunset.

“Wow.” Rey was entranced.

“Surprise.” Ben said, then he gently turned Rey in his arms and his lips brushed against hers, feather-light and fleeting.

“I have been wanting to kiss you for a long time, Rey.” Ben smiled at her.

“We haven’t known each other for a long time, Ben.” Rey murmured, biting her lower lip, but enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by Ben’s arms.

Ben leaned in for a deeper kiss, but Rey lightly pushed him back and turned to watch the sunset.

“ _Why am I such a coward?_ ” she could feel Ben’s questioning eyes staring at her.

“I should go back to the tent.” Rey suddenly said and turned around, not waiting for his response, but she heard him follow suit. Before she could reach the tent, she felt Ben’s hands on her shoulders from behind.

“You are shaking.” Ben said, matter-of-factly, then he started rubbing her arms, bringing the blood back to them. Then he stopped, and Rey could feel his grip tightening.

“I want to see you again.”

“You do?”

“Of course.” He replied quickly.

Rey tiled her head to look at him, “Is that an order, sir?”

“The first of many.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe is such a good friend, isn't he? XD


	4. What is your safe word?

[ ](https://ibb.co/vCFCRxs)

It’s been two days since Rey’s magical night with Ben at the wedding, and she found herself sitting with her foster mother, Maz, folding clothes in their living room for a clothing drive. Rey was distracted, lost in memory of Ben’s touch. Of Ben’s kiss.

Rey was worried that she hadn’t heard from him since the wedding, though she knew something happened between them that day. There was chemistry. None of them could deny it. Rey was also worried that she let things go too far. She started this adventure looking for something casual. Getting caught in the romance wasn’t part of the plan.

“Earth to Rey. I am folding all these clothes myself.” Maz said from behind her big, round eyeglasses.

“Oh, sorry, Maz.”

“What’s going on with you, kid?”

“Nothing.” Rey replied curtly.

“Rey, I have known you for years. I practically raised you. Spill it.”

“I am just stressed.”

“I know how you look when you are stressed. Again, I raised you.”

“That was one hell of a job, I bet.” Rey smirked.

“Don’t change the subject.” Maz said with narrowed eyes.

“It is nothing, really, Maz. I haven’t slept well for the last couple of nights.”

“Fine. If you say so.” Maz said, deciding to drop the subject for now.

Two minutes later, Maz asked, “So, still in for Friday?”

“What’s on Friday?”

“My cousin’s wedding.”

Rey sighed heavily, “Maz-“

“I know it is the last thing you would want to do.” Maz said gently.

“They just look at me like I am trash.” Rey murmured dejectedly.

“But we have to be respectful.” Maz commented.

“Why? They literally abandoned you when you decided to adopt me.” Rey shouted suddenly, then she swallowed before continuing in a calmer voice, “Maz, I owe you. I would have died in shelters or in these hells called guardian homes if it weren’t for you. That’s why I owe you my life. That’s why I am raising money for shelters. People like me should always have a chance to live a good life. It is not our fault that we were abandoned by the very people who were supposed to take care of us.”

Maz moved closer to sit next to Rey on the couch, “I know, Rey. And my family didn’t abandon me. They just didn’t think it was wise for me to adopt an older child and make her my own.”

“More like they were afraid you were going to leave the salon and the house to me.” Rey murmured in a low voice, but Maz’s gasp meant her voice was actually louder than she intended to.

Rey quickly said, “I am sorry, Maz. I didn’t mean it.”

Before Maz could answer, Rey’s phone rang. She picked it up from the coffee table. It was Ben.

“Who’s that?” Maz asked. Rey silently glanced at Maz before she answered.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Rey. Remember me?” His deep voice calmed her nerves at once.

Suppressing a grin, Rey ducked into her bedroom, away from Maz’s prying ears and eyes.

As soon as she ducked into her room and shut the door, she said teasingly, “Not really. Care to refresh my memory?”

“I was your former wedding date? Unless you attended more than one wedding in the past couple of days.”

“I actually had so many this week. Can’t keep them all straight.”

“The one that got you wet.”

Rey swallowed hard and gripped the phone, unsure of what to say.

Ben continued, “So, are you free today? I have missed my bratty girl.”

“I’m off today. I actually in the middle of planning this clothing drive thing with my mom. That was my big plan for the day, besides working a bit at the shelter.”

“Shelter?” Ben asked.

“Umm, yes. The homeless shelter.” A few moments of silence, then, “Rain check?” Rey asked hesitantly, as if afraid he wouldn’t like it.

“It’s okay,” Ben said. “I’m not in a rush. Though I have to warn you, I am not a very patient guy. See you later, brat.”

“See you later.” Rey replied, trying to bite back a grin, then she hanged up the phone and headed back to the living room.

A potential second date with a Dom who was cool, funny, and could handle her. Very good.

“Spill it out, girl, who was that?” Maz smirked as Rey walked into the living room with a wide smile on her face.

“No one.” Rey shrugged, hoping Maz would drop the subject.

“And when should I meet Mr. ‘no one’?”

“Maz!!!!” Rey shouted as she tried to avoid Maz’s gaze. It didn’t work because Maz put both her hands on her hips and stared at Rey.

“You met someone. It is obvious.”

“God, I don’t know why I even try to hide things from you. You are practically a physic.”

“Come clean now, girl.”

“Okay, fine. I met someone. But it is not-“

Maz interrupted enthusiastically, “Tell me everything. What is his name? What does he do? How does he look like? How did you meet? When can I meet him?”

“Maz, please. It is nothing big. We are just casually seeing each other.”

“Okay, fine, but I still need to know.”

Rey sighed, knowing Maz won’t stop until she got what she wanted, “Fine. His name is Ben. He works in shipping. I met him at the salon. And he is really sweet and hot.”

Maz studied Rey closely, with a sly grin on her face, “You like him.”

“Maz, stop, please!!”

“You do like him. I know that look on your face. I raised you, girl and I-“

“Oh, look at the time! You have Sarah’s cut and colour in 30 minutes. You have to go now!!”

Maz looked at her watch and cursed, before grabbing her bag and turning to point at Rey, “This conversation is not over yet, young lady.”

“It is definitely over, Maz.”

“Don’t forget Friday’s event. Wear something nice, a.k.a. something you don’t usually wear.”

“Your encouragement is going to be the death of me.” Rey deadpanned, and Maz laughed soundly as she headed to the main door.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Rey heard a knock at her door.

“Oh, she must have forgotten something.” Rey mumbled. “It’s open, Maz.” She shouted as she smoothed out a sweatshirt and heard the door open and shut behind her.

“Please, Maz, just pick up whatever you need and don’t start with-“

“That’s too bad.” A male voice interrupted.

Rey whipped around, and to her amazement, Ben was leaning against the entryway with his dazzling smile. “I was hoping you were in a better mood for me.”

“Ben, what are you doing here?” Rey asked, her heart pounding so hard.

“No ‘Hello’?”

“Uh, hello. Now answer the question, how do you even know where I live?” Rey asked suspiciously.

“The –flyer of the clothing drive said I could drop my donations at this address.” Ben explained simply, as he walked towards Rey with a big canvas bag, and Rey could do nothing but stare at him in shock.

“I also…I also wanted to make sure we were okay. I was sort of afraid you might be upset with me.” A twinge of color rose in Ben’s cheeks as he spoke.

“Why would you think that?”

“Well, work was crazy and I wasn’t able to call you until today. I didn’t want you to think I was ignoring you.” Ben replied, looking at Rey hopefully. “So, are we okay?”

“Let me think about it.” Rey shrugged, but her face was smiling.

“Anything I can make it up for you?” Ben said gently, as he closed the gap in two long strides, his hard chest outlined beneath his white t-shirt.

“Maybe.”

Ben ran a finger under Rey’s chin, his lips close to hers. Rey tipped her chin up and bit her lip as she met his steady gaze.

“Just a typical Dom; barging in to take whatever he wants.” Rey commented.

“I am no typical Dom.”

“Or, really? We will see about that.” Rey tiptoed to lightly touch his lips with her own, and as she started to step back, Ben pulled her hard and kissed her with a force that nearly knocked her back. Rey stumbled but Ben held her quickly as he plunged his tongue deep to find hers.

Ben’s right hand found Rey’s soft hair, while his other hand clutched her lower back. He gave her hair a sharp, playful tug and she gasped.

“That’s a proper hello.” Ben smirked, and Rey bit her lower lip, then she glanced down and spotted some blankets and sweaters in Ben’s canvas bag that lied at his feet.

“Wait! Ben, you really brought donations?” Rey asked in surprise.

“Of course. I do want to help.” Ben said, as he bent to pick up the bag. “Where should I put it?”

“I can take them.”

Rey took the bag from Ben and placed it on the couch to swift through the items inside. Surprisingly, they were all in perfect condition. They even smelled new.

“Ben, they are all new. I am not sure I am even allowed to have things that expensive in my apartment.”

‘It’s not that big of a deal. Please, take them. Give them to whoever needs them.”

“Okay. Well, thank you.” Rey said, amazed by this kind, respectful man.

“This clothing drive is for the homeless shelter you told me about?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, it is the one downtown. City Council is trying to shut it down.” Rey murmured sadly.

“That’s really bad. Are you a volunteer there?”

“Um, yeah. You could say that.” Rey curtly replied, not feeling quite comfortable to share her life story with Ben just yet.

“That’s really great, what you are doing for the shelter.” Ben smiled at her.

“Thank you. I am just trying to help.” Rey said, hoping he would change the subject.

Ben sensed Rey’s discomfort, so he asked, “Mind if I sit?”

Rey silently shook her head, and Ben sank onto the couch, not really minding the scattered clothes.

“Can I get you the drink?” Rey asked politely,

“No, thanks. But you can join me.” Ben playfully said as he patted the spot next to him on the couch.

As if entranced by his presence, Rey walked over and sat next to him. He scooted closer, his knee lightly touching hers.

“Good girl. I am actually surprised you followed my order without protest.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Too late, bratty girl.”

Ben stretched his arms out, exposing his muscled arms and Rey’s breath caught. Her gaze dropped to the tattoo painted on the length of his left forearm. They were written in Roman numerals.

“What do your tattoos mean?” She asked as she eyed them.

His smile turned dangerous, “If I tell you my secret, I will have to keep you for myself forever.”

“Forever?” She laughed and traced the Roman figures with tentative fingers. “I can keep a secret, but keeping me to yourself? That’s a talk for another day.”

Ben held his left arm out to her. “The story behind this tattoo is short yet so long, but since you seem interested, and trustworthy, I’ll tell you.”

He sighed dramatically, like he was weighing whether or not she could handle what he was about to say.

“These are the dates . . .” He paused, eyeing her cautiously.

“Yes?”

“. . . When I lost my way into the dark side and found my way back into the light.”

She narrowed her brows, not understanding what he meant.

“I bet I sound meaningless? You are right. But, like I said, it is a very long story. Hopefully, I can share it with you sometime in the future.”

Oh, God. He was serious. He had a secret. A big secret in his life. Rey didn’t try to probe any further, respecting his wish not to share more as he respected her wish not to share more, too.

“I don’t really understand what you said. But it seems to be something big in your life. Maybe in the future we can share more.” Rey smiled.

“Did you enjoy the wedding?” he asked, as if struck with the urge to suddenly talk about anything else.

“Yes, it was amazing.” Rey said, remembering the beautiful reception and the elegant and high-end decorations, and the way he held her against the wall, and- She squirmed, suddenly flushed.

“What was that thought?” He narrowed his eyes.

“You’ll have to guess, Sir.”

Keen interest stirred in his gaze. “Someone wants to play again?”

She stayed quiet, refusing to deny or confirm.

“Tell me the dirty thought you just had,” he ordered. The rumble in his voice made her shudder.

“How do you know it was dirty?”

“It wasn’t?” Ben asked with an arched brow.

Many thoughts about him were dirty, and Rey merely smirked.

“Should I force the answer from you? Should I interrogate you?”

“Sharp metal objects are a hard limit.” Rey quickly said.

He chuckled. “How about spanking? Is that a hard limit?” He asked, his hand slightly twitching. She shook her head.

A second later, Ben swung Rey over his knee. She yelped in surprise. She was wearing a hot short and a tank top. What was he going to do?

Fuck. She was wet already and her nipples tightened.

But she wasn’t easily cowed, so she said in the steadiest voice she could muster, “Am I supposed to be intimidated by a hand spanking? Please. I’ve played with canes, Sir.”

Ben chuckled. While she hung over his legs, she wondered if he was the kind of Dom who could make her scream. Or she could get-

_SMACK!_

“Ouch!” Rey yelled, as a wide wave of heat spread from where he’d hit her.

_SMACK!_

“Fuck!”

He paused then ran his hand over her clothed ass, soothing the sting there. He had a fucking hard hand. A large hand, too.

“Are you gonna tell me what you were thinking, or should I keep going?” Ben asked quietly.

“Did you say something? I must have dozed off.” Rey replied smugly.

He laughed, making her body shake against his. “Such a little brat.”

“What is your safe word?” he suddenly asked, serious now.

He waited. She bit her lower lip, then said, “Jakku.”

“What is that?” Ben genuinely asked.

“A place.”

“Never heard of it.”

“Nothing there to hear about.”

With that, he yanked her shorts down, taking her panties with them.

Holy shit. He didn’t fuck around.

Rey dug her fingers into his legs and braced herself. Was she afraid of him? Maybe, there weren’t many Doms that could inspire that in her; that sliver of fear, of uncertainty, was one of her favorite parts. She clenched her thighs together to relieve the ache there.

“Fuck, you have a gorgeous ass,” he mumbled.

Her face heated. She didn’t know how to respond to that, but she was happy that he liked something about her.

Grunting, he adjusted himself underneath her body, muttering something about her killing him. She grinned.

A moment later, he brought his hand down on one naked cheek. Hard. Rey gasped and shut her eyes as the pain peaked then gradually faded. But then he did it again, just as hard. And again. He fell into a rhythm quickly. And he wasn’t holding back.

Wow! She must have hit a nerve.

Unable to stop herself, Rey started to squirm, trying to dodge the blows. The pain started getting intense and she started to twist to free herself. She was gasping for breath. But she still didn’t want to safe word yet. However, she couldn’t keep her gasps and whimpers in anymore.

“Ben,” she finally pleaded, in a voice almost too small to hear. He stopped immediately and silently rubbed his hand over her sensitive red skin.

Her thighs clenched as wetness pooled there. God, how could she be so horny after that much pain?

A couple of minutes later, Ben gently flipped her to kneel between his legs. Her face was bright red, but she hoped he didn’t see the effect he had on her.

“A brat masochist.” He tsked. “You are a handful, aren’t you?”

She didn’t answer his rhetorical question. Also, she didn’t trust her voice.

“Do you remember your safe word?”

She nodded.

“Why didn’t you say it?”

After a deep breath, she pulled herself together and said, “I didn’t need to. It was only a hand spanking, Sir.”

Chuckling, he ran his hand down her hair gently, “Was it?”

She didn’t answer.

“You need to learn that in this relationship, I call the shots, Rey, and you don’t get away with being bratty. Wasn’t that your problem with your previous Doms? That they couldn’t handle you?”

She nodded. Maybe, just maybe, he could really handle her.

“Good girl.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“Now let’s go back to the beginning.” He let go of her face. “Tell me, brat, what was that naughty thought you had earlier?”

Rey swallowed heavily before saying, “I remembered the wedding, when you pulled me behind the DJ booth. When you said you were holding back a lot. I didn’t want you to hold back.”

Ben stared at her for a long time. Finally, he cleared his throat and said, “Really?”

“It was just a thought. A thought that meant to stay in my head!” She gave him her best evil glare.

A laugh burst from his mouth then echoed in the room. She almost smiled. He shook his head. “You are really asking for it, girl. So you want me to stop holding back?” he simply asked.

“If that’s what you want.”

“You have no idea.”

They stared at each other for a few moments. Rey could see that he was fighting with himself. Like he didn’t know whether he should really let go or not.

Suddenly, Ben leaned forward, “I want you to go fetch all your toys. Bring it all back here and spread it on this coffee table.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to see what you’re into.”

Rey blushed so hard. How did he keep making her blush like that? She wasn’t some sweet little vanilla girl. How was he doing that to her?

There were some things that she wasn’t comfortable sharing them with him. Some toys she kept safely hidden. Wasn’t a girl allowed some privacy? Maybe a hint of mystery?

“Whatever you just thought of hiding from me, don’t. Subs who aren’t honest with their Doms rarely get what they want.”

“Subs who play with Doms usually get what the Doms want, so I don’t win either way.” Rey corrected him.

A grin spread across his face, “Show me everything, and we’ll see if I can give you what you want.”

Alright, she had to admit; He was way too good at this. That sliver of fear.

“Fiiiiine.” She got to her feet and before she got out of reach, he swatted her ass.

“That would be ‘yes, Sir’, brat.”

“Yes, Sir Brat.” She bolted into her room, smiling at the sound of his laughter.


End file.
